A Romantic Cliché With A Monster
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting girl is summoned to Konohagakure! And what becomes of her crush Gaara when she meets him! Cliché romance with a plot twits for interest. Romance.Drama.Humor. GaaraxOC more fluff and humor later on. R and R please! Enjoy!
1. When did dreams feel so real?

_**Author's Note:**_

Ren- Yo! It's been a while my peeps. Lmao! I've been sooooooooo busy with homework, art, dir en grey, and naruto...I really haven't had the time to even think about fan fics... 3 ;;

Gaara- Then you suck.

Naruto- Yeah! HOW COULD YOU?!

Ren- ...

Hinata- N-n-naru-t-to k-k-kun...you sh-sh-sh-ouldn't y-yell like th-that at g-g-g-girls...

Naruto- Well then...I think we deserve an explination!

Ren- fine...well...I've been doing art on my friends jeans for money...and trying to catch up on the Naruto manga...plus I've been too busy reading Gaara romance fics...heheheh... nn;; So now I bring you another fanfic with an OC pairing...nothing new this time. It's a GaaraxOC and probably some NarutoxHinata...hmmm...maybe others later as well...

Gaara- Aren't you forgetting something? nudge

Ren- AM I? I don't think I am...eheheheh...

Gaara- Boke...just do the disclamer...bakayarou...

Ren- FINE! I don't own Naruto...Kishimoto Masashi-sama does! cries And Dir en grey is copyright themselves along with their music...ToT;;

Gaara- That's more like it. glares

Ren- buuuuu 3;; and to let you know as a warning that there most likely will be spoilers for those who have not read up to the current chapter running in Japan!!! You have been warned. o And if you wish to view up to the most recent chapters, I suggest heading on to and join to read it for free. XD and nobody paid me to say that...I'm just trying to be helpful to n00bs. 

Gaara- hnn...

Ren- Oh yeah...and I'm most definitely not a minimalist...so I have a bad tendency to go into great detail on stuff...so most of my chapters will be long (probably around 4 or more pages)...and hopefully updated once a week...if I can swing things with my homework. o( A )o

**A Romantic Cliché With A Monster**

**Chapter 1**

**When did dreams feel so real?**

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Kuromi yelled at her companions as the school bells toll to release the detainees from their hellish prison.

Enter Kuromi, a normal high school student who is obsessed with the Japanese culture. For Kuromi's 13th birthday, her parents allowed her to visit Japan for her summer vacation and attend school there for a month. She immersed herself fully within her hobbies of music and art. Always with her black art book full of sketches and pictures at her side, and the Dir en grey CDs that were attached to her CD player and mp3 player. Her large black bag, which she considered her purse, held the embroidery of a fighting panda along with various patches of Dir en grey, Gaara, random dragons, along with the symbols for love and death.

"Whaaaat? Kuromi! You carry too much stuff!" An adolescent tall, lanky boy yelled in a huff.

"Why don't you ever try NOT bringing all that extra crap to school and leave it at home?!" A very angry looking ganguro screeched.

"You never even use half the stuff you bring!" Commented a petit but gorgeous young female.

"Blah blah blah!! I use my stuff when I'm stuck on the train waiting to get to Osaka! I don't like having nothing to do and I seriously don't like listening to coughing people and a PA!" Kuromi hollered after her deserting friends who had long since abandoned the empty class room. "HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO CLEAN THE CLASS ROOM TOGETHER!" she yelled furiously at the open door way, but all that answered her cries was the echo of herself. No longer trying to stuff her books inside her large backpack, Kuromi slumped down on top of her desk. "It's no fair...I always get left to do this cause I'm so slow..." she mumbled to no one in particular.

It was a game for her friends on Fridays, whenever their group was chosen to clean up the school the last person to leave the class room was the one who had to do it all by themselves. Lord knows they all had more important things to do than to help out their pitiful friend which they all knew would be stuck doing their dirty work.

Letting out a long distraught sigh, Kuromi pushed all the desks to one corner of the room while taking out the mop and bucket as well. She slowly walked to the girls restroom where she filled up the metal pale with water and soap. Taking towards her task in the most gloomy of moods, Kuromi decided to liven up the vile class room with something entertaining. Shuffling through her back pack, she brought out some speakers for her mp3 player and hooked them up with said device. Scrolling through her play list, she picked a rather dark song from one of Dir en grey's newer albums, Agitated Screams of Maggots. The screams and lyrics of this song always helped her to release her pent-up anger by head banging along to the music. Twirling about the class room with her guitar-mop, Kuromi finished her unwanted labor with a rather horse voice due to all her screaming. Disposing of the water through the window of the room located on the third floor, she heaved a sigh of relief. Observing the extremely clean class one last time, she nodded her head, content with her job.

When she finally placed everything back in its proper place, a wave of exhaustion swept over her like a tsunami. Placing her fingers over the sides of her temples, she began to rub them in desperate attempts to keep a headache at bay. To no avail, she decided to lay down for a short nap to hopefully ease away the pains that bombarded her skull.

Sitting herself upon the desk that was assigned to her when she had arrived at this new school, she left her legs dangling to and fro in a lazy manner. Lifting her left hand behind her head, she lowered herself down to rest her fatigued body. Her right hand fumbled with the necklaces that laced her neck, one being an early birthday gift from her mother, the other a gold chain with charms on it. The necklace her mother bestowed upon her as a gift was adorned with the Japanese symbols for Kyo, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya, and Shinya. While the latter of the two graced a few simple charms of a panda head, the Japanese character "Ai" (or love), a gourd, and the design of a racoon tail. She cherished both with all of her heart for they symbolized the things in this world that she held dear.

Reminiscing about her life in America, her gaze fell upon the window across from where she was relaxing and noticed that the sky was no longer a bright cerulean color. The heavens now wore a violet hue that was quickly engulfing the last bits of cadmium yellows and alizarin reds trailing behind the fleeting sun. This realization dawned upon Kuromi, and her dreams of seeing a bright tomorrow afternoon with her friends were flying out that same window. If her parents found out she had been lollygagging around the school without even bothering to call and inform them as to her whereabouts, she wouldn't live to see the next day.

Scrambling to her feet, Kuromi flung her large mail-carrier bag over her shoulder along with her purse and bag full of clothes for harajuku that she had planned on using that afternoon...but that was long gone now. Thinking of the present, she dug her heels into the tile and bolted for the door out to the lockers like a track star runner. Flinging off her indoor shoes once she arrived at her first destination, she slammed them into the miniature locker and stuffed her feet into her sneakers. Kuromi didn't even bother to put her shoes on fully before she made a mad dash towards her house.

With her bag slapping her side and sneakers threatening to fly off with each new step, she decided to slow down her pace. Now dragging her feet on the pavement, all the energy now drained from her body due largely in part to the unexpected marathon but to her disappointingly low stamina. Her sudden burst of strength was fading fast, and if she didn't find a place to sit soon she would most definitely faint. So she began her desperate search of somewhere to sit, looking with great fervor up and down different streets.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kuromi spotted a small deserted playground. A gust of wind blew from the east, picking up dust and leaves into the air. Moving strands of hair from her eyes, the playground looked to be a good place to rest, no matter how creepy it looked.

Sitting herself upon a worn down swing, Kuromi placed her belongings on the gravel and began to push herself to gain momentum slowly. When she started to gain a slight altitude, she looked up at the sky and realized just how beautiful the starry skyline was at night out in the open. Glancing at a small moving orb of light, she realized that it was a shooting star speeding down towards earth. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she gazed at it in amazement, marveling in all it's beauty against the now pitch black sky. Sighing in disillusionment at her own stupidity of ever believing her dreams would be granted by simply wishing upon a shooting star, she decided to give it one last try. Abandoning her previous but constant wish to one day meet and befriend Dir en grey, she decided on something that was far from ever being within her grasps to materialize into reality.

Parting her lips slightly, her voice barely louder than a whisper, she voiced her impossible dream to the gods. "I wish to go to the world where Naruto really exists so that I may make Gaara my boyfriend..."

Her face burned with embarrassment at her own dream and her foolishness. Closing her eyes and clasping her hands together tightly in a futile attempt to make her ambitions come true, she heaved a depressed sigh when she felt nothing 'magical' was happening. How she longed for a romance like the ones she had read in the many Naruto fan fics on the internet replacing the other character with herself and Gaara.

Lowering her head to wallow in self pity that nothing good would ever happen to her, and she would never get a boyfriend, she sat in the gravel with her belongings. Tears started to well up at the edges of her eyes as she began to realize how pathetic she was, with no real friends, only ones in cartoons to console her when she really needed it. Tears sprang from her eyes like miniature waterfalls as she tried to stifle her crying which led to light hiccups between silent sobs.

Her knees began to shake, but not from her crying which alarmed her. Rubbing away the springs that fell from her eyes, she peered out into the dark night in search for what was making the ground shake so badly. Slowly, she remembered that Japan was infamous for earthquakes which both disturbed and calmed her at the same time. Now believing she knew the cause for this unnatural occurrence she scanned the sky to pin-point the loud roaring sound that was ringing in her ears. It didn't quite sound like a plane or helicopter and she realized it was her shooting star that was hurtling down right towards her at an alarmingly heinous speed.

Unable to fully grasp the grave situation at hand, she stared dumbstruck at the immensely large object that was about to collide with her head-on. Her breathing became irregular, and slamming her eyes shut in hopes that this was all a bad dream, memories of her past began to flash in her mind like a cheaply made home movie. Grabbing the sides of her head, she cringed in anticipation of the unbearable pain that was inescapable at that moment.

Her body began to feel warm, not hot or burning, and once she opened her eyes she realized she was surrounded by a blinding white light. The figure of a young Japanese man with bleach blond hair and a muscular body clad in a simple white robe approached her. Animal instinct kicked in that she should fear this unknown person, and she pushed herself away slowly. Her limbs began to tremble as her mind began to process where she was, and only one thing came to mind...she had died and was now in heaven.

The dry wells began to spring forth from her eyes again and she curled herself in the fetal position as sobs racked her frame. Slowly the blonde male crouched beside the frail girl, outstretching his hand towards her and gently petting the silky strands of hair atop her head. He cooed lovingly at her vulnerable state and leaned close to her ear brushing up against the cartilage ever so slightly.

"I will grant you what you desire most in this world, so do not cry or you will make me sad." He whispered into her ear. She gasped and looked at the man who was smiling gingerly at her with loving affection. As he retracted his hand, he rested it on her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Don't make me regret being kind to such a pretty girl," he uttered in a grim voice as his smile faded into a frown. "If you ever need me, just kiss that ring on your right index finger three times and say my name. But only if it is of the utmost importance." his voice now dead serious.

Kurmoi blinked a few times, gazing at the blonde with a blank stare. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Moving her lips up and down, incoherent words began to spout from nowhere in particular. Drawing in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she exhaled so she could try to calm down her erratic nerves.

"But you never t-told me your n-n-name!" she stammered. Damn her delicate physique, she was starting to sound like Hinata.

"I know that," he breathed, "although my name is Tooru...you my dear girl, you may call me Kyo."

Kuromi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped in shock. Tooru?! Niimura Tooru of Dir en grey?!?! "You must be joking! Kyo isn't dead! He can't be!" She fidgeted around on the ground in anxiety at the thought of her beloved vocalist being deceased.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head from left to right while raking his hair with a free hand. "No you silly girl. I'm not dead and neither are you. Maybe I'll explain it next time we meet, for now you should get some rest."

"W-wait! What about you! What about my family, friends, animals, and more importantly my stuff! I won't survive without my music and art!" She folded her hands together to plead for mercy from the person who claimed to be Kyo.

He exhaled an exasperated sigh and bore his gaze onto the pitiful creature. "Fine, you may take what is with you. As for the other world, it will continue to live on as if you never existed until the time you return and nobody will remember your strange disappearance. Does that appease your desires?"

Kuromi averted her eyes, feeling guilty for being so selfish to such a kind person, even if she didn't know him that well. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be–"

"It's ok," he cut off her apology quickly. "I understand your feelings. Now before I feel not so very understanding, it is in your best interest to heed my warnings. I'll always be near to protect you, so don't be stupid and get killed, just have fun." He grinned from ear to ear whilst extending his right pinky finger and gently poked Kuromi in the middle of her forehead.

Kuromi could feel her vision beginning to blur and soon everything went black. Her eyes glazed over and her body fell limply to the floor. She had passed out.

–Ren S.

_**Author's note:**_

Ren- I hope it wasn't that bad!

Gaara- It was terrible, I wasn't in it at all.

Ren- oo;; oops...yeah...about that...I didn't know where to end it...and that seemed like a good spot...even though it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be. o ;;

Gaara- Then you suck.

Ren- o Argh you Gaara! If you weren't so smexy I would glomp-tackle you right now!

Gaara- Don't even think about it...glares

Ren- eheheheheh...you best meditate with one eye open at night...mwuahahahaha! D

Gaara- ...

Ren- Anywho! Read and Review as always my pplz. Please comment, they are most appreciated and no flames...through I guess constructive criticism is ok...to a certain degree...no blatant mean-ness!! o PLEASE!

Gaara- You're such a pansy... 

Ren- You just wait...I'll get you...in my FAN FIC!!! REVENGE WILL BE SWEET!! AHAHAHAHAhahaaaaaaaa


	2. Is this the end?

_**Author's note:**_

Ren- Yeahhh...didn't think I'd make it to the next chapter...XO

Naruto- You must never quit! Dattebayo!

Ren- o;;

Naruto- nn

Ren- I did some character sketches of Kuromi...she looks like she's in highschool though...so I'm probably going to have to do some more later...I might post them on my deviantart...tell me if you think I should or not. Lol! XD

Gaara- Your stupidity amazes me sometimes...

Ren- glares Don't make me sick Kyo on you...he eats babies for breakfast! Bwahahahaha!

Gaara- That's disgusting...

Ren- I know...isn't it just lovely! sigh 3

**A Romantic Clich****é**** With A Monster**

**Chapter 2**

**Is this the end?**

The sun shone above, boring down upon her skin leaving behind a warm sensation. Kuromi sighed in ecstacy in her oasis of paradise. All around her were fields of different variations of red flowers, the sky was a clear cerulean blue and clouds lazily strolled by across her line of vision. Somewhere in the distance she could hear classical piano music playing a charming melody.

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as she lifted her left hand to shield the sun from burning her corneas. She closed her eyes and let the hand fall back down to earth where she rubbed the emerald green grass beneath her fingers. Her senses inundated with the heavenly scent of flowers and fresh dew.

Something cold and wet grazed past her face, forcing Kuromi to lazily open one eye. What greeted her was not at all pleasant, for the sky had turned a ominous ebony color. A low rumble in the distance foreshadowed the onslaught of rain that would soon cascade onto the ground.

Rolling onto her belly, Kuromi thrust herself off of the ground and began to make her trek towards the trees in hopes that the lightning would strike them rather than herself. An odd aroma tinted the air as more drops of what she assumed to be rain began to make their journey downwards to meet their end.

Her gaze fell towards the clouds above her head and felt the dark droplets tumble down her face softly. Slowly darting her tongue outwards to grace her senses with the pleasantries of tasting the rainwater, what her mouth was experiencing was not the flavor she initially expected to delight her palate. The metallic quality of the liquid made her insides lurch, forcing her to hack and cough out the vile fluid.

This strange occurrence made Kuromi aware that water was not the major component of whatever was raining down upon her. Outstretching her hands to catch some of the rainwater in her palms to examen it closer, she noted that it had a red hue and smelled awful. Once she decided to look at her surroundings again, she realized all her beautiful red flowers had been replaced with dead, impaled, and rotting corpses surrounded by small pools of blood. She wondered briefly if the blood was from the bodies, or the eerie rain until a stench most foul reached her nostrils making her eyes water and bile rise in her throat.

Both hands shot up the cover her nose and mouth as her shaky legs finally gave way to drop on the ground. Lashes batting back the accumulation of tears, her eyes roved around this newfound hell of death.

"What happened? Where the hell am I?!" Kuromi mumbled through heavy breaths as she tried to stay calm and not upchuck what remained of her dinner from the previous night.

Nothing came in reply to her plea for knowledge which angered her already short fuse. Closing her eyes and taking in one last deep breath, she released her hands from her face. Using both free appendages to aid her legs in bringing her body to a standing position, she wobbled sideways like a drunkard. Apparently her nerves were taking their sweet time in relaxing so she could function soberly.

Daring to venture forth in hopes of finding salvation, her eyes glanced upon a tall shadowed figure off in the distance. The ominous and somewhat ironic figure was fixed upon a tall grassy hill with a dark thundering background. Kuromi would have laughed at how stupid and banal the evil presence looked if she were under different circumstances. Though at that current moment she took note of it's rapid descendent down the hill towards her.

Fear took hold of her body, keeping her shaking legs from proceeding to help her make a clean getaway. She suddenly noticed how loud and fast her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Once cool and calm breathing was now erratic and shallow. Her mouth felt dry and was unable to utter even the smallest of sounds.

As the looming figure drew nearer, so did the foreboding clouds inch closer as if dragged against their own volition. Finally deciding to stop staring in awe at the unnatural clouds, she remembered the creepy figure yet again. When she dared lower her head to see just how close the individual was gaining on her, all that met her eyes was a wall of flesh. Eyes widening in alarm, she backed away with shaky limbs leading her to trip on a small rock and fall upon her buttocks.

"Give it to me..." came the cold reply from the fleshy wall of muscles she had bumped into just moments ago.

Not daring to look into the man's face, she slowly scooted herself backwards in a futile attempt to flee. "G-g-give you w-what?" she breathed out, "I don't h-h-have a-anything!"

Kuromi could feel the shadow of the ever large threat loom above her, looking down with wicked intentions. "I need more power...give it to me...so I may defeat him!" the male becoming more forceful with his words was starting to sound agitated at Kuromi's feigned innocence.

"I-I-I d-don't know wh-what your talking a-abou-t-t! P-please! Leave m-me alone!" Kuromi screamed as she used her arms to shield her face.

"Give...it...to...me...NOW!" he demanded once again. This time using force, he grabbed Kuromi's arm and yanked it away from her face. Leaving her right eye naked to the outside, she dared to squint her one eye open and glance upon this eminent threat.

What met her eye almost gave her a heart attack right then and there. For standing above her with one arm clenched tight in his strong grip was the most appalling and abhorrent man she had wished to never look upon in all her life.

The dreaded teenage traitor teme, Uchiha Sasuke.

She gasped and averted her gaze from his features as fear mixed with the more prominent feeling of disgust rose inside her. As one could obviously tell from her reaction, Kuromi was not particularly fond of Sasuke and found herself somewhat revolted by his mer presence. Due to the knowledge she had gained through scanlations of the weekly printed series, she began to find his personality quite loathsome (despite his few good qualities that Sasuke fan girls persisted to point out over the internet).

"Get...back!" Kuromi hesitantly stated as she tried to crawl away in vain, for Sasuke never did release his firm grip of her arm and began to apply more pressure with every move she made.

"Fine you insolent wretch...I'll just take what is mine then." he stated in an alarmingly low and dangerous tone. Taking his free hand behind his back, Kuromi knew without even having to see his next move that Sasuke was unsheathing his powerful sword.

Kuromi clenched her teeth shut and clamped her eyelids closed as her imminently painful death would fall to the hands of that dreadfully cold sword. She could hear her heartbeat speeding up and the pain in her shoulder blades double from the numb and barely noticeable discomfit she had felt earlier.

Sasuke began filling chakara into the lethal sword to perform his fatal attack, the chidori nagashi. His eyes now the blood red of the sharingan dotted with three black tadpole blobs that began to spin in fury. A loud chirping sound along with bright blue flashes of chakara started to flow from the blade as if it were alive and filled with irritation towards Kuromi.

"Please! I don't know what your talking about! Just leave me alone!" Kuromi choked out as tears began to flow from her eyes when the realization of her life was coming to a very short end dawned on her.

He chuckled slightly and leaned forward to bore his gaze onto her weeping face. "Your pleas and fake tears don't fool me wench." With another laugh laced with his evil desires, Sasuke pierced her abdomen with his weapon slowly as if he were enjoying it.

Loud screams of pain and anguish burst from Kuromi's mouth followed by a trail of blood. Her once rigid body becoming limp as each second passed by. The pain in her stomach was so excruciating that she was wishing it would all just disappear, that this whole event was just some twisted nightmare.

What disturbed her most was what happened after Sasuke drew his sword out from her dying body. She gazed at him as he placed his two fingers on her chin and ran them along the blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. He preceded to draw them back towards his own face and with a wicked grin he licked up her ruby colored body fluid in a most disgusting manner.

A cold shudder went down her entire being, either from the loss of blood from her stomach or Sasuke's sick behavior, she could not tell. A fleeting image of Gaara flashed in her mind and a sad smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry Gaara...I guess...I won't see you after all..."

Yet again her vision began to blur and without realization she had blacked out.

–Ren S.

_**Author's note:**_

Ren- Ughhh...this chapter kinda sucked...I'm sorry to you all

Gaara- Then why did you even bother. Hn...

Ren- For your information, I needed to do this chapter to explain some things!! IT'S SUPPOSE TO FORESHADOW DOOOOOM!

Gaara- Your idiocy knows no bounds...:sigh:

Ren- :cries: you meannie! I'll make sure you have a terrible love scene later on!!

Gaara- You do that...and you DIE!

Ren- Oh noz! I'm soooooooo scared!! Pshh...whatever... Oh yeah...Sasuke was wearing his newer gayer looking outfit...you know...they gay looking version of a samurai outfit.

Gaara- :shudder: Don't remind me...I have nightmares just thinking about it

Ren- eheheheheeee I know your weakness now! BWAHAHAHAHAAA Anyways...please read and review...even though I know it was somewhat of a disappointment considering how long I have put it off...


End file.
